Mater Figurae
by Hokage-hime
Summary: "Ela é realmente especial, Teresa. Agora posso perceber o que você viu e sentiu que foi tão forte a ponto de fazê-la quebrar as regras da Organização e desertar."


- Quando eu terminar, irei devolvê-lo a você. Fique viva até lá.

Irene observou-a apertar o cabo da espada com o braço que um dia pertencera a si própria. Essa garota era realmente bastante... peculiar. Clare possuía uma chama que queimava com força dentro de si, algo que só vira uma única vez, em uma única pessoa. A mesma pessoa cuja alma ela podia ver refletida nos olhos cor de prata da jovem à sua frente.

Seus lábios se curvaram num meio sorriso, algo que definitivamente não acontecia com frequência. _Me perdendo em recordações. Estou ficando realmente velha, apesar de minha aparência continuar a mesma._

- Não se preocupe comigo, não morrerei tão fácil. Agora vá, Clare. Vá e-

Mas nunca chegou a concluir o restante da frase. A claymore mais jovem aproximou-se e abraçou-a, um gesto que a usuária da Espada Rápida nunca teria previsto. Irene pode sentir uma solitária lágrima pingar em seu cabelo e seus olhos prateados se abriram de espanto.

- Devo a minha vida a você. Acho que nunca poderei agradecê-la devidamente.

- Agradeça-me sobrevivendo. Fique viva e deixe que a memória de Teresa sobreviva juntamente com você.

Clare sorriu. E, naquele sorriso, Irene conseguiu visualizar claramente a menininha ruiva que vira com Teresa na vila há tanto tempo atrás. A ex nº2 manteve seus olhos na direção em que a nº 47 seguira até muito depois dela ter desaparecido de seu campo de visão.

_Viva, Clare_. Essa frase se repetia incessante dentro de sua mente como um mantra, quase uma oração, diariamente desde que reencontrara a quase filha adotiva de sua antiga amiga. Mas apesar de suas – não admitidas, obviamente – preocupações em relação à garota, no fundo, bem no fundo, ela sabia que Clare não morreria enquanto não realizasse seu objetivo de matar Priscilla.

- Ela é realmente especial, Teresa. Agora posso perceber o que você viu e sentiu que foi tão forte a ponto de fazê-la quebrar as regras da Organização e desertar.

Como uma resposta a seu monólogo, o barulho de um trovão se fez ouvir à distância. A ex guerreira da Organização olhou para o céu. Nuvens carregadas se formavam, anunciando uma tempestade que logo cairia.

- Sim, como sempre você estava certa. É algo pelo que se vale a pena morrer... - ela pausou por um momento, encarando a pedra debaixo de seus sapatos – Tenho me comportado como uma covarde, escondida por todos esses anos. Tive a chance agora de me redimir. Assim como parte de você, Teresa, ainda luta e vive dentro de Clare, acredito que parte de mim também sobreviverá com ela.

Um trovão, mais forte que todos os outros até agora, soou no céu. Irene deu uma risada rápida.

- Ah, não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem. Tenho certeza. Ela não descansará e não morrerá até conseguir a cabeça de Priscilla e, se quer minha opinião, tenho total confiança de que a garota conseguirá isso, apesar de minhas previsões negativas no início. Sua própria força e determinação serão a chave para que continue evoluindo cada vez mais. É esse o diferencial de Clare para qualquer outra Claymore.

Desta vez, o barulho foi consideravelmente mais suave que o anterior. Irene voltou seus olhos, por um momento, para as nuvens que se moviam lentamente no céu cinzento, seguindo na mesma direção por onde Clare havia partido. Ela sorriu.

- Ao ensinar a ela a técnica da Espada Rápida, liberei parte do meu yoki que vinha escondendo por anos. Fatalmente a Organização enviará alguém atrás de mim. E, quando dei a Clare meu braço direito, sabia que estava acabando com todas as chances de defesa que teria. Mas não importo – seu sorriso aumentou, seguido por uma sensação de tranquilidade que não experimentava desde que presenciara Teresa ser decapitada pelo monstro que Priscilla se tornou – Eu disse, Teresa, que finalmente tinha sido capaz de entender o porque você deu a vida para proteger aquela menina. Eu entendi. E farei a mesma coisa agora.

~X~


End file.
